hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:- Darkchylde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 07:44, March 8, 2012 Hello im new here are there still active editors or admins here? I read on your profile that all except mr toto are inactive? TripleStarHunter 11:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. This is my favorite manga/anime so ill be around alot. Its a pleasure to meet you. If i can help you or Mr.Toto in anyway as well please let me know. TripleStarHunter 11:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Template: Location Darkchylde can you restore the "Template:Location" page? Personally I used it for the infobox of all the location and it was very useful. [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will try to improve them with all I know =D [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature I don't fully understand how it works (-.-") but the links below should help you creating your own signature: *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACustomising_your_signature Remember to change your signature in the " " page in this wikia :) [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Were the links I posted useful? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Twelve The zodiak page need update as Ging and Paritson left the group also in chapter 216 you can find the name of the small... swans 17:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC)ZenKami Regarding Neon and Illumi I'm sorry if I caused problems, you are doing a really good job in this wikia but I think that the image you chosed isn't correct for Neon's nen ability, because it also shows Chrollo's version. For Illumi's page I didn't delete the anime-only episode but only move it in the "trivia" zone like I did for other characters involved in Lippo's (non-canonical) "bonus stage" like Hanzo. Ps: It's all ok with the custom signature? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, there is no reason to be offended =D And for the signature I perfectly understand, even now I am still confused about it and too lazy for understand it completely XD [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fr: Killna Hey, I am new around here and you can call me L, you are the Admin? Impressive :) We share the exact same favourite characters in HXH except for Illumi i hate him! I LOVE Machi and Killua too....and Hisoka i like him a bit he is funny! Killlna 11:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I see you like Death Note too? who is your favourite character? I like L, Nate, Mello and Ryukk alot right?? LOL Oh yes Mat is cute but unfourtunately he dies they all die :( most of my favourite characters! oh and I haven't seen it no sorry! Yes you are right it's my fault LOL sorry Death Note freak here!!! we will talk about it on death note wiki! L 12:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh How did you become an Admin here?? you can persuade them like you do here :) they will listen! L 12:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Why was your account messed up?? is it hard being Admin? Like Gon? LOL he is so friendly love his attitude <3 well i hope people will listen to you cuz really you are an awesome Admin ;) L 12:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) Thanks i will have FUN <3 talk to you later! L 12:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say that i liked the April poll alot! :) L 05:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello...I wanted to know the reason why some of my Killua pictures are being deleated from Killua's profile...thanks. (I'm karinokita; I used to upload pictures connecting with my fb but now I created an account). Ah! That's ok, thank you!!! :) And sure ^^ I took the pictures with the VLC Player :3 I downloaded the episode and then took the screencaps with the VLC :) ok will do ok will do Poll Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC)check out one piece wiki, its one of the greatest anime wikis there ^ ^Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Shichibukai http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Arcs http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Music fault in the chara template Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC)i had felt telling you now before you edit all the pages, in the template, the japanese name isnt kanji, its kana.. ^ ^Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) hi~ Aukillua 08:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) background Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)what about taking gon and killua profile pics and put them as a background to the wiki like the one on the fairy tail wiki replacing that ****** background.Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) i found an articlle, it may help us http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Background_images check the last topic what about making a blog or an ad asking or someone who understand these CSS codes looks like we need more time to finish it. its better to be reverted to the old one Main page new look http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Happenings http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Main_Page-Vote http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Introduction http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainpage-opu i have made some templates from the one piece wiki, should i continue? ,any notes? do you like it? do you like the idea? Hisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC)thanks, there's also a featured template iam working on, wish admins and fans agree, and it will be better to make a poll if they like the new look or not for more neutrality. as for the backgound color, it doesnt matter with me, green or white...thinks for the background pic theres new pic in gon and killua showing them in side view, it willl be better for me to put them which everyone looking to a diferent directionHisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Articles make the normal photos, the side view quality seems not good.. sorry, but i didnt guessed these qualities, try the ones in the profile pics (front views) sorry again do you mean the hunter association one?, there is another vesion of it i had been uploaded before check it http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20120421114209 OHH, lol, we are going to made all over again what kind of templates you are goning to use? never mind Fairy Tail Wiki you like to copy things at fairy tail wiki, huh...? well I don't mean to be angry with you..just checkin things out... 03:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 05:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin can I be the admin ? 12:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :how many edits did I need ? 12:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You have a site special for requesting to be an admin ? 12:30, 06 May, 2012 (UTC) No Problem Can you add the video games page to the media section ? MrGenial11 11:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Can't edit some articles Hi, why i can't edit Kite , Ging , Pariston and Leorio pages ?MrGenial11 12:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! :) MrGenial11 13:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem ;) , you can rename any image i upload if you want ;)MrGenial11 11:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC)